


Oh, Captain...

by tendocandy



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendocandy/pseuds/tendocandy
Summary: Sylvia finds out there is little more satisfying than a man putting her pleasure first.





	Oh, Captain...

“I don’t have to stand if you’re uncomfortable; there’s plenty I can do on my knees,” Pike’s voice carried the words through her entire spine with a deep side of shivers run from jaw to groin, the very idea of this captain on his knees for ANYONE made every inch of Tilly’s skin resonate with those shivers, wrenching a twinge of hot want straight through her pussy. He was standing in front of her, for all appearances, just . . . idly talking down at her, hands toying with the bottom cuff of his gold jacket, face a mask of calm. She looked up at his extremely steady gaze, and flinched, looking down, at her hands, her knees, at his boots, the zipper of his pants. . . . 

“I’m . . oh god. . . I’m not sure I . . .” She toyed with her hair, her ear. She was nervous again. No one else here in his ready room, just him, leaning against the desk, her in one of the chairs. 

“I won’t push...”

OH DEAR GOD PLEASE PUSH then flush overtook her at her own thoughts. “I mean . . I’ve never had a man go down . . . y’know . . . “ She gestured at the floor. Pike raised an eyebrow and a smirk. Tilly barely had time to interpret the smirk before he was on the floor, on his knees, in front of her, one hand gently resting on her thigh. She shivered noticeably under his hand, unsure what to pay attention to first.

“You lead.” His hand slid higher, and she released a breath she wasn’t aware she had been holding. Her cool fingers traced over his, as if his touch would leave at any moment. She had idolized this man long before she had ever met him, now he was holding her gaze, that blue filled with want, his silvered hair within her reach. So she reached, combing her fingers through his hair, curling them against his skull, massaging his scalp, base of his neck, to watch his gaze falter with a small groan. God, his hair is so soft. Tilly twitched her gaze down again. The uniform did nothing to hide the noticeable erection coming forward at her touch. She looked back up right back into his eyes, the smirk returned as his hand squeezed her thigh.

She pulled him forward before her nerve broke, and kissed him. He was waiting for it, opening his mouth to feast on her lips, her tongue. She moaned into him, pulling away just enough for breath before returning for more. His hands slid up her thighs, her hips, to rest against her waist, shuffling a little bit closer till his body rested against her knees, and she reflexively widened them, letting Pike lean in further. She broke the kiss first, planting a couple light pecks on his cheek, his chin, her hands cupping his jawline while her thumbs wandered over his skin. He was smiling again, and she bit her lip, holding back her excitement.

“Aren’t you worried we’ll get walked in on?”

“No.” His gave a slow shake of his head between her hands.

Tilly found herself wishing again she had the confidence Pike carried. She let her hands fall from his face to the collar of his jacket, which she began to unbutton and unzip. 

“Should probably leave this mostly on, shouldn’t I?’ She mused as she pushed the fabric away, pulling up his undershirt to thread her fingers through the soft hair dusting his chest underneath. He still hadn’t moved his own hands from her waist, keeping his word, not doing anything without her approval.

“If you want.” He watched her take all of him in, radiating appreciation as she leaned in to kiss at his throat, her hands mapping his skin before working his belt and the zipper of his slacks.

“What were you going to do, I mean, like . . .” Tilly found herself at a loss of words once she had freed Pike from the confines of his pants, a hitch in his breathing as she wrapped her hand around him, admiring him. “Oh, oh you are … soooo pretty all over. I don't think I'll get tired of this view.” She stroked him slowly, looking up to see his eyes closed, feeling his fingers clench a little at her sides. Her other hand returned to his cheek, his hair, and he turned to kiss at her wrist. She let go of him and scooted herself forward in the seat, working to open her own jacket as she hooked her legs just behind his thighs. Pike finally moved to aid her, pulling her jacket off before pushing her shirt up and over her breasts, leaning down to nuzzle and suck at her as he tangled his fingers with hers to loosen and remove her pants.

His hands were on the backs of her thighs as she hiked her hips up and away from the seat, finally getting flustered enough to stand over him to get the offending clothing off, fingers kneading his way up to her ass and pulling her close as he lapped and kissed along her stomach and hips, momentarily kissing at her mound. His fingers gently hooked under the band of her underwear, definitely not uniform compliant, all mint green and lace, pulling them over the ample expanse of hip and thigh to follow her pants to the floor, then he slowed, firmly holding her at the hip as he straightened to look up at her. Tilly steadied herself with her hands braced against his shoulders, and she could just barely spy his modest girth standing at attention to bump against her, waiting for her next move.

Tilly seated herself again after stepping out of the pool of fabric. She raised her knees up, wrapping her legs behind him to pull him close, trapping him against her arousal. She could feel the pulse of his heartbeat against her clit through his cock, and she rocked her hips, sliding along his length. She caught the slight intake of sharp breath from him, then she reached down to brush her fingers against his cockhead, pressing him between her lips as she rocked, surrounding his shaft with heat and slick, then he was inside her, waiting just within her opening as he leaned forward, stopping just short of meeting her lips, hands finally moving over her and setting sparks across her skin.

Tilly was sure this moment was the most erotic she had ever experienced. His slow surety was miles ahead of the fevered rush to the end of previous encounters, and she wanted to hang on as long as possible. She leaned forward to meet Pike's lips, and he sucked the breath from her as he slid into her, slow, agonizingly slow.

“hhnnnngod, Cristopher, don't stop,” she whispered against him. He answered with a “hmm” so low, she thought he was growling, and she clenched in response, drawing out something far more verbal.

“...fuck, that feels so good.” Pike had pumped into her a couple times, still moving slow, so slow, and Tilly started digging her nails into his jacket. He dropped his head to her shoulder as he let go enough to shrug off the jacket and shirt in quick order, enticing her to dig her nails directly into his skin instead.

She gouged them in enough to draw a hiss from Pike, then she carved a trail down, down, down along the trail of his spine relishing how his body reacted inside her, the slow pump of his hips jumping with impatience as he growled against her skin. Then her nails were against the sensitive flesh of his ass, nudging him into action. He replied with his teeth nipping down against her throat, the circuit of need finally completed with a quick motion, sinking himself hard enough to rock the chair. Tilly couldn't stop herself as she moaned in reply.

“Oh, oh my god, captain…” Pike mused between rough thrusts and her mewling that this was probably one of her fantasies come true, and he was determined not to disappoint. 

“Desk?” He hissed against her ear.

“YES!” Her answer was so immediate. She began to unwrap herself from around him, but he reached her thighs to stop her, grunting a soft 'uh-uh’ at her, then sliding his hands beneath her, pulling her upright as he rocked back on his heels, pulling her tight against him as he managed to stand and turn, dropping her on the desk's edge and kissing her while blindly checking for anything on the tabletop to push aside before sliding along her skin again. Her arms were draped around him, one hand clawing through his hair again, pulling at the silver. He obliged by breaking the kiss and rolling his head back, and she returned the string of kisses and bites against his throat as his thrusts picked up speed. 

She locked her ankles behind him once more, locking him between her thighs and stilling his thrusts while she worked down his chest. She softly clawed into him again, pulling her hand down over his chest and playing with one nipple briefly before replacing fingers with tongue. Her hands traced the lines of muscle along his ribcage, down against the hair that led a path straight to his groin, then along the little dip of muscle at either side of his waist to entice another hiss of breath from him. When her hands were finished exploring him, she leaned back against the desk, pulling her knees up to let him move once more.

He didn't follow her down, opting to look her over as his own hands went to work along her hips, waist, breasts, teasing her nipples in kind. His thrusts were slow and teasing again, tormenting himself at much as her as he pulled back until he was nearly out, then sliding back in as deep as he could manage, repeatedly, until her musical moans were almost loud enough to be heard beyond the door. Then his mouth was on her, swallowing her cries, picking up his thrusts while she writhed beneath him.

“nnnnNhow clooOOOOOose are you?” Tilly managed between his needy thrusts and her gasps. Pike shook his head against her before managing a reply.

“You first. I can...I can come any time…” He followed it up with a heavy groan against her ear as her hands found his hair and lower back again, fingers clenching and digging hungrily into skin.

“Then do it. I'm right thereGOD PLEASE JUST ...HARDER,” she moaned, hands on his shoulders now, moving to his face as she kissed him again roughly. Pike obliged immediately, pushing himself up to hover over her, no more teasing touches, all focus on carrying her over the crest of impending finish. He felt the shudder hit through her thighs first, pressed hard against his hips, then she arched, tightening up around him with the headiest moan to erupt from her yet. Pike had enough sense of mind to press his fingers over her lips, muffling that beautiful noise, surprised when her tongue met them, sucked them into her mouth one at a time. The hum against his fingertips was all it took for him, and joined her in orgasm, pulsing into her, feeling as if he were filling her up as she pulsed along with him…

Pike slowed, sinking down to lie against her as he caught his breath, kissing her shoulder and collarbone while pulling his fingers back from her lips to replace with his tongue. Tilly had loosened the grip of her thighs around him, shaking from the pleasure still echoing through her. They lay entangled on the desk for long minutes, coming down from the high.

“Thank you,” Pike whispered against her skin when he finally roused himself, separating from her with another kiss. Tilly giggled unexpectedly. “What?” He was still propped up over her, eyebrows raised. She landed one hand against his arm with a gentle squeeze.

“*I* should be thanking you. God, you're good at this.” Her hands were at her face, gauging the heat of her flush. He snickered, then leaned in and kissed her fingers in turn before helping her sit up.

Dressing was a prolonged affair, separating their clothing while decidedly unable to keep their hands off each other. Tilly's giggliness returned once her hair was back in place, looking as if nothing had just happened between them. 

“Breaktime's over then. Your quarters after dinner?” Tilly asked as she double checked her clothes while Pike adjusted his jacket.

“Damn right, my quarters.” And he smiled, that lopsided smirk that melted her every time.


End file.
